Leyendo el epilogo
by AndreaBeatriz33
Summary: Un día, en casa de las Everdeen, llega una carta en la que se les pide que se reúnan con el panadero, su familia, Gale y Haymitch. ¿Para qué? Descúbrelo leyendo. ONE-SHOT.
1. Leyendo El Epilogo de Sinsajo

Leyendo el epilogo.

Sumary: Un día, en casa de las Everdeen, llega una carta en la que se les pide que se reúnan con el panadero, su familia, Gale y Haymitch. ¿Para qué? Descúbrelo leyendo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ella era la chica que llevaba el pan a su casa, la comida, era el pilar fundamental. Katniss Everdeen había tenido que madurar rápidamente, lo que la llevo a ser una chica que solo demuestra sus emociones con una persona, Gale, su mejor amigo.

Ambos estaban cazando, Gale con sus trampas y ella, con su flecha y arco, el cual su padre, a temprana edad, le enseño a utilizar.

Faltaban días para la cosecha, por lo tanto, los ánimos en el Distrito 12 no eran los mejores. Ambos fueron a El Quemador, donde cambiaron los animales que acababan de cazar, por pan, y otras cosas que necesitaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la chica castaña llegó a su casa, vio a su madre y a su pequeña hermana, Prim, rodeando algo que estaba en la mesa, mientras ambas conversaban en voz baja.

-Qué bueno que llegaste- Dijo Prim abrazándola cariñosamente, cuando notó que Katniss las estaba observando –Iremos a la casa del panadero-

-¿Y para qué?- Pregunto Katniss seriamente.

-Llegó esta nota, decía que nos juntáramos con el panadero, y que él y Gale, si, el también, ya estaban enterados de todo esto- La informo su madre.

A Katniss no le atraía la idea de ir a ver a el panadero y su familia, sobre todo si se trataba de ver a su hijo, ese chico que le había salvado la vida.

La familia Everdeen comió lo que Katniss había traído de El Quemador y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha a la panadería. La pequeña Prim tomó de la mano a su hermana mayor y ambas corrieron a ver los pasteles y sus hermosos decorados. Un pastel en específico llamo la atención de ambas, este tenía dos pisos, y estaba cubierto de flores rosas, naranjas y rojas.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, y apareció el panadero, con unos ojos azules y el cabello rubio. Miro a Prim y Katniss y les sonrió dulcemente, luego desvió la mirada y vio a la madre de las chicas Everdeen. La saludo cortésmente y las invito a pasar.

Las tres entraron y sintieron el olor a pan amasado recién salido del horno, un olor sumamente tentativo. La casa en sí, era grande, comparada con la suya. Había fotografías de sus hijos en marcos, pero lo que a Katniss le llamó la atención no fue eso, sino el hecho de que desde una habitación había unos ojos azules que la estaban observando con sumo cuidado.

-Peeta- Llamo la atención su padre –Es de mala educación espiar, ven aquí- La puerta se abrió por completo y entró al salón un chico de estatura media, con el pelo rubio que caía sobre su frente, y unos hermosos ojos azul cielo.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo el chico, Peeta.

El Señor Mellark las invito a tomar asiento, mientras esperaban a su esposa, sus hijos y Gale.

La madre de Katniss y el padre de Peeta comenzaron una conversación mientras que Prim y su hermana hablaban suavemente en voz baja.

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta y entro una señora que tenía el pelo café castaño y los ojos avellana, al ver su expresión se notaba que era una persona osca.

-Hola- Gruño, mientras su esposo e hijo correspondían con otro saludo. Al ver a la familia Everdeen, estallo la guerra. -¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?- Gruño nuevamente –Tu- Apunto a Katniss –Tú fuiste la que estaba buscando en la basura de la panadería- Le grito, mientras Prim y su madre miraban curiosas a Katniss.

-Sí, fui yo- Respondió la chica cortante.

-¡Basta!- Gritó el Sr. Mellark al ver que su esposa iba a despocritar en contra de ella.

Todos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, el cual era roto solo por el tic-tac del reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. Minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, y otro de cabello rubio, igual que Peeta y ojos avellana, obviamente los hermanos del chico del pan.

Detrás de ellos, y cerrando la marcha, venía Gale, con su pelo oscuro y ojos grises, al ver a Kat, sus ojos se iluminaron y le dio una suave sonrisa, la cual la chica correspondió, mientras iba a abrazar a Prim, a modo de saludo.

Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, apareció, en el centro de la mesa, unas hojas de papel. El Señor Mellark fue quien las recogió, y leyó:

_Querida familia Mellark, Everdeen y Gale_ –El ultimo rodó los ojos, mientras Katniss lo observaba, divertida- _En estas hojas, encontrarán el futuro de dos personas muy importantes en el futuro, ambos forman parte de sus familias, esto es para que puedan cambiar cosas que sucedieron, cosas trágicas, todas luego de la cosecha de este mismo año. Se les pide que inviten a la lectura a Haymitch, el campeón del distrito._

_Atte. La tercera generación._

Todos se miraron entre ellos, curiosos, ¿Quiénes serían esas dos personas?

-Bueno, yo voy a buscar a "Nuestro ganador"- Dijo Gale, conteniendo la risa- ¿Vienes conmigo, Catnip?- Ante el asentimiento de esta, ambos se fueron a buscar a Haymitch a la aldea de los vencedores.

Luego de una hora, los chicos no aparecían y Peeta y sus hermanos se estaban cuestionando el hecho de ir o no a ayudarlos.

-Tienes un excelente gancho derecho, preciosa- Decía la voz de un hombre, Haymitch.

-Cállate, si no quieres recibir otro- Gruño Katniss malhumorada. Gale venía detrás de esta, riéndose silenciosamente, para que Kat no lo viera y la tomara contra él.

Cuando los tres entraron, se quedaron mirando a Haymitch con la boca abierta, ¿Y quién no? Si el pobre hombre tenía el ojo morado. Al ver a Gale todos comprendieron, Katniss lo había golpeado. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, así que lo dejaron pasar.

Igual que la vez anterior, aparecieron unas hojas en la mesa, nuevamente, fue el Sr. Mellark quien las tomo.

_Este es el epilogo, de los libros, disfruten la lectura._

Todos se miraron curiosos, y lo alentaron a leer.

**Ellos juegan en la Pradera.**

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntaron los hijos del panadero a la vez. Katniss rodó los ojos.

-Si me dejaran leer, sabrían-

**La chica bailando con cabello negro y ojos azules. El chico con rizos rubios y ojos grises, luchando por mantener el paso de ella con sus regordetas piernas de niño pequeño. **

La Sra. Mellark miro a sus hijos. Al igual que la Sra. Everdeen.

**Tomó cinco, diez, quince años para que yo estuviera de acuerdo. Pero Peeta los quería tanto. **

-¿Qué hago yo ahí?- Pregunto Peeta, parpadeando repetidamente.

-Es obvio hijo, esto viene del futuro- Señaló las hojas –Esta es tu familia- Le sonrió su padre cariñosamente, mientras sus hermanos lo miraban con sonrisas y su madre, sonreía ladeadamente. Peeta solo miraba de reojo a Katniss. Prim le sonrió cariñosamente, al igual que su madre. Gale y Katniss simplemente hablaban en voz baja.

**Cuando sentí por primera vez el movimiento de la niña dentro de mí, fui consumida por un terror que se sentía tan viejo como la vida misma. Sólo la dicha de sostenerla en mis brazos pudo aplacarlo. Estar embarazada de él fue un poco más fácil, pero no mucho.**

-Siempre pasa eso- Sonrió la madre de Prim y Katniss –Cuando estuve embarazada de Kat, tuve terror de no poder hacerlo bien, pero luego cuando la tuve en mis brazos, fue… lindo- Comento al aire.

**Las preguntas están sólo comenzando. Las arenas han sido completamente destruidas, los monumentos construidos, ya no hay más Juegos del Hambre. **

-¿Qué?- Gritaron todos los presentes en la sala, con una mezcla de felicidad, curiosidad y otros. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que se cancelaran los Juegos del Hambre?

**Pero les enseñan sobre ellos en la escuela, y la niña sabe que nosotros interpretamos un papel en ellos. El niño lo sabrá en unos cuantos años. ¿Cómo puedo contarles sobre ese mundo sin asustarlos de muerte? Mis hijos, quienes subestiman las palabras de la canción:**

_**En lo más profundo del prado, bajo el sauce**_

_**Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;**_

_**Recuesta tu cabeza y cierra tus adormilados ojos**_

_**Y cuando los abras de nuevo, el sol estará en el cielo.**_

_**Aquí es seguro, aquí es cálido**_

_**Aquí las margaritas te protegen de cualquier daño**_

_**Aquí tus sueños son dulces y mañana se harán realidad**_

_**Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**_

_**Mis hijos, que no saben que juegan sobre un cementerio.**_

Katniss se tensó. Era la canción que su padre le había enseñado, en una de sus salidas. Prim y su madre la miraron, al igual que Gale. Esto no pasó desapercibido para la familia Mellark y Haymitch.

**Peeta dice que todo estará bien. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y al libro. Podemos hacerles entender de alguna forma que los vuelva más valientes. Pero un día tendré que explicarles sobre mis pesadillas. Por qué vienen. Por qué en realidad nunca se irán.**

-¿Qué libro?- Pregunto Peeta.

Su padre lo miro diciendo claramente… ¿Qué parte de futuro no comprendes?

El resto se hacia la misma clase de preguntas, en especial lo de las pesadillas, aunque solamente Haymitch se hacía una idea de lo que podían significar.

**Les diré cómo sobreviví. Les diré que en las malas mañanas, se siente imposible encontrar placer en algo porque tengo miedo de que pueda serme arrebatado. Ahí es cuando hago una lista en mi cabeza de cada acto de bondad que he visto a alguien hacer. Es como un juego. Repetitivo. Incluso un poco tedioso después de más de veinte años.**

**Pero hay juegos mucho peores que jugar.**

**Fin**

-Eso es todo- Dijo el Sr. Mellark.

-Pero… si no dice nada- Intervino el hijo mayor del matrimonio.

-No, solo nos dice que Peeta se casará y tendrá dos hijos- Dijo el otro, Alex.

-Creo…- Interrumpió Haymitch –Tengo una teoría- Todos lo miraron esperando a que hablara –Lo de las pesadillas, eso igual lo pasé yo, luego de volver de los Juegos, y dice que Peeta y su esposa estuvieron involucrados en el fin de estos… Por lo tanto…-

-Participaron en los juegos, ambos- Completo Katniss, quien también había evaluado la misma probabilidad.

-Exacto, preciosa- Katniss le mando una mirada fulminante, mientras Gale soltaba una risita.

Peeta la miraba detenidamente, cabello negro y ojos azules, el tenía los ojos azules, y la única chica con el pelo negro en la habitación era ella, además de que decía que contaba el futuro de dos personas presentes en la sala. Eso le dio un poco de esperanza. La única que se dio cuenta de esto, fue Prim, quien le guiñó un ojo.

Repentinamente, en las manos de la Sra. Everdeen apareció una nota, que ella no demoró en leer.

_Queridos todos: _

_Lo que dice es poco, pero mucho a la vez, le muestra a Peeta y nuestra madre, que todo lo que pasaron valió la pena, por lo que lucharon. A pesar de que mamá a veces despierta gritando y papá se pierde en sus pensamientos, es mucho lo que hicieron por los distritos, por Panem._

_Aquí hay cosas que no se nombraron en el epilogo, pero deberían saber:_

_Peeta y Katniss se casaron_

Los mencionados se miraron sorprendidos, Peeta le sonrió, cortando la respiración de la chica, que se ruborizo, mientras los hermanos del chico del pan reían, acompañados por Prim.

Gale, miro a Katniss con una mezcla de felicidad y dolor, y la abrazó suavemente.

Los padres de los chicos, se sonrieron, bueno, más bien La Sra. Everdeen y el Sr. Mellark.

_Peeta y Katniss se casaron, ambos participaron en los Juegos del Hambre y salieron victoriosos_

Las familias se miraron preocupadas, la mirada de Katniss y Gale se endureció, mientras que Peeta miraba asustado a su futura esposa. Prim derramo un par de lágrimas por su hermana.

_Y ahora ambos tienen dos hijos, Rose y James._

Nuevamente, todos sonrieron, algunos más alegres que otros.

_Prim fue elegida originalmente para los juegos, pero su hermana se presentó voluntaria para salvarla._

La Sra. Everdeen abrazó protectoramente a su hija, mientras que Prim lloraba desconsoladamente. Katniss se levantó de su asiento, y se arrodillo enfrente de ella mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Escúchame, Prim- Le dijo suavemente –Eres lo más importante en mi vida, y si tuviera que dar mi vida para poder salvarte, lo haría- La pequeña se soltó de los brazos de su madre y abrazó fuertemente a su hermana. Al ver que la pequeña no se calmaba, comenzó a entonar:

En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,

Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;

Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo

Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,

Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,

Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.

Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,

Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.

Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

Finalmente, ambas terminaron cantando suavemente, ante la atenta mirada de todos los de la sal, las lágrimas en su madre y la mirada compartida de Peeta y su padre.

_Gale se casó con Cloe, a quien conoció en la boda de Haymitch._

-¿Qué? - Grito el mencionado, extrañado.

-Jajaja, sentaste cabeza- Le dijo risueña Katniss.

-El conejo hablando de orejas, Catnip- Sonrió. Katniss estallo en carcajadas que el no tardo en seguir.

El resto de la sala solo los miraba extrañado.

-¿Me case?- Pregunto Haymitch extrañado.

Todos sonrieron suavemente al verlo asustado.

_La familia Mellark murió, salvándose solo Peeta. _

Los mencionados se miraron, la familia Everdeen, Gale y Haymitch les dieron unos minutos para que pudieran ordenar sus ideas.

_Prim muere mientras lleva a un niño en brazos quien, a su vez, sostiene uno de los paracaídas explosivos._

-¡No!- Se escuchó un grito desgarrador en la sala. Todos miraron en dirección a la Sra. Everdeen, la cual lloraba abrazada a su hija menor. Los ojos de Peeta se desviaron a su futura esposa, ella simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando Peeta se iba a parar a ver qué le sucedía, Gale se le adelanto, y tomó la misma posición que antes había tomado Katniss, cuando calmaba a Prim.

-Catnip- La llamó suavemente –Catnip, escúchame- La chica levanto la cabeza –Esto lo mandaron para cambiar el futuro- Señalo con furia las hojas que antes habían estado en las manos de la Sra. Everdeen –Lo cambiaremos, te lo juro- Prometió mirándola a los ojos –Lo prometo, porque te quiero, y si eso me cuesta la vida, lo haré, no lo dudes- En ese momento Katniss salió del shock inicial en el que se encontraba. A pesar de que verdaderamente no quería creer las palabras que decían en las hojas, y simplemente, se lanzó a sollozar en los brazos de Gale.

-Es… Mentira- Repetía entre sollozos –Gale… Dímelo… Di-Dime que es men-mentira…-

-Shh- La silenciaba el –Lo cambiaremos, lo juro-

Luego de unos minutos, Prim les dijo a todos que siguieran leyendo.

_Eso es lo que podrían cambiar, aunque habrá cosas que no se podrán evitar o que simplemente, tendrán que ocurrir, como el hecho de que Prim y Peeta salgan elegidos para los juegos y que Katniss se presente voluntaria, pero queremos que sepan lo que les espera. _

_Con todo el cariño, Rose y James._

_Sus hijos._

Y en ese momento, Katniss miro a su chico del pan, y se prometió que haría hasta lo imposible para mantener ese futuro con sus hijos, salvar a su hermana y a la familia de Peeta.

**Fin**

**No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero comencé a leer los juegos del hambre, y me encantaron así que me decidí por jugar con el tiempo. Espero que les guste, y si cometí algún error, avísenme, y lo corrijo.**

**PD: Pueden encontrarme en Facebook con el nombre "Andrea Fernández" Alli publicaré que días actualizaré historias y/o subiré nuevas.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**-A.**


	2. Epilogo

**EPILOGO.**

Habían pasado unos años ya desde que llego a la casa Everdeen la preciada carta que contenía su futuro. A pesar de que la carta les sirvió muchísimo, hubo cosas que no se pudieron evitar.

Ahora, unos años más tarde, una chica castaña miraba su reflejo en el espejo. No tenía por qué negarlo, se veía _hermosa _en ese vestido blanco.

Si, así es, estaba a solo unos minutos de convertirse en Katniss Mellark.

El vestido que llevaba era de seda, llegaba hasta sus pies, tapándole todo el cuerpo. (1) Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en dos trenzas, unidas al medio, mientras el resto de su cabello caía en suaves tirabuzones.

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta, y Prim, hizo acto de presencia, Prim llevaba un vestido calipso que resaltaba el color de su piel. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, cayendo en suaves ondas naturales sobre su espalda.

-Está todo listo, Katniss- Le decía a su hermana mayor.

-Gracias, _Patito- _Le dijo su hermana.

-¿Quieres que haga algo más?- Pregunto gentilmente Prim.

-Oh… Podrías decirle a Haymitch que venga- Prim no necesito otra explicación y salió en busca del ex mentor de su hermana.

Después de unos minutos, tocaron nuevamente la puerta, dejando entrar a un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y sonrisa coqueta. Haymitch.

-¿Qué deseas, preciosa?- Le preguntaba socarrón.

-Te quiero pedir un favor- Al ver que Haymitch estaba esperando que hablara, continuo –Quisiera que me llevaras al altar- Comento en voz baja.

El hombre se vio descolocado por unos minutos, pero luego le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Acepto, preciosa- Ambos se abrazaron por unos minutos.

-Lamento interrumpir- Dijo una voz desde la puerta, era la Sra. Everdeen –Pero ya está todo listo-

Y sin más necesidad, Katniss bajo las escaleras hacia el patio de su casa. Allí estaban todos sus amigos, Finnick con Annie y su pequeño hijo, Finnick Jr.

A pesar de que su mejor amigo, Gale se había ido del Distrito 12, él había vuelto solamente por la boda de su mejor amiga, y valla sorpresa se llevaron todos al darse cuenta de que venía de la mano de Liv, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Camino, siempre tomada del brazo del que alguna vez fue su mentor, firme y sin titubear, y finalmente, llego a los brazos del amor de su vida, Peeta Mellark.

A su lado, estaba su testigo, su hermano Alex, sonriéndole.

Por el contrario, la testigo de Katniss era Madge Undersee.

Miro los azulados ojos de su novio-prometido-esposo y se perdió en ellos. Solamente cuando este le sonrió con un poco de burla se dio cuenta de que le tocaba decir la línea más importante de su vida.

-Sí, acepto-

-Sí, acepto-

Y así, después de años de guerra, peleas, y reconciliaciones, Peeta y Katniss Mellark pudieron encontrar la plenitud.

Porque gracias a esa milagrosa carta, se habían evitado muertes, sufrimiento, desgracias que de una u otra forma recayeron en Peeta y Kat.

Ahora, ambos dejarían todas esas cosas atrás y comenzarían una nueva familia.

Porque la familia del rubio y la castaña habían salido completamente ilesas, al igual que sus más cercanos amigos.

**FIN**

**¡Hola! Muchos de ustedes me pidieron una especie de Epilogo para la historia "Leyendo el Epilogo" y aquí está, más vale tarde que nunca.**


End file.
